MBF-12A Burai-II
The MBF-12A Burai-II '''is a top-of-line Fifth Generation Knightmare Frame that was developed by Morgenroete Heavy Industries for the Orb Self Defense Forces as a back-up secondary Knightmare similar to the '''Type-11A Black Burai '''and the '''TQ-19K Gun-Ru Kai of the Order of the Black Knights, and the RPI-14 Sutherland-II 'and the '''RPI-210 Gloucester Final Production Type '''of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It also becomes the standard Knightmare Frame of several independent groups including the Independent State of the Marshall Islands and the Independent State of Okinawa due to Morgenroete selling this frame outside of Orb. Appearance The MBF-12A Burai-II like the rest of the Burai series of Knightmare Frames looks like a direct clone of a Britannian Frame in this case a Sutherland but modified it to become its own Knightmare. In the case of the Burai-II it sports a drastically different head design similar to head of the MBF-08 Halberd Series just with a back-up secondary fact-sphere built into the fore-head of the design. The main colors of the Knightmare are white/blue for those in use by the Orb Forces, and white/green for those in use by the Okinawan Defense Force. Other color schemes include a black and dark gray paint job for the Free Mercenary Company Arklight, and a white/light gray scheme for those in service of the Independent State of the Marshall Islands. Design The Burai-II like the Black Burai before it is quite superior over the borderline Fourth/Fifth Generation Burai that was used during the First Black Rebellion. It could be said to be a Sixth Generation Machine due to be slightly better then even the older RPI-209 Gloucester which is one of the most superior Fifth Generation Machine ever produced before. This is also thanks to Morgenroete, the developer of the Burai-II, using similar techniques with developing new Eighth Generation Machines which has given it such a high-end design. Therefore it could be said that while the Burai-II was superior over the older Fifth Generation Machines it could not stand up on paper against an Eighth Generation Machine like Orb's own MBF-07A Lancer. This of course all depends on the abilities of certain pilots Also thanks to the Burai-II being highly based on the earlier Burai Series of Knightmares the Burai-II can easily be learned to pilot and quite easy to maintain due to it being based on earlier knightmares which it allows to be used by almost anybody. Armaments '''Fixed Armament ' 'Type-3C Slash Harkens ' A superior version of the earlier Type-3 versions used by the Black Burai and are just slightly smaller thanks to the development of the Type-A2 Slash Harkens for the Lancer. Therefore these Type-3C Slash Harkens could be said to be a variant of the Type-A2 Slash Harkens. '''Type-C9E Anti-Knigtmare Monomulecular Cutter Basically the same weapon used by the Lancer which is used by the Burai-II to cut costs in production. The only difference Burai-II has special waist storage racks on either side allowing the Knightmare to carry two of these over-sized knifes when needed. Hand Armaments ' '''Type-A14 20mm Assault Rifle ' To cut down on production costs Morgenroete has equipped the Burai-II with much of the weaponry first developed for the use of the Lancer. This includes the Type-A14 Rifle which is a bit more powerful then the older Type-10/AR1 used by the original Burai though it should be noted that is similar on paper the updated Type-10/AR3 Rifle in used by the updated Black Burai. 'Type-A10 15mm Carbine ' Like the Type-A14 Rifle the Burai-II is able to use the smaller Type-A10 Carbine if needed and is often the weapon most used by Burai-II in the possession of those outside of Orb. 'Type-A25 65mm Bazooka ' Again the same weapon in use by the Lancer in an effort to cut down on production costs of the Burai-II. System Features '''Type-M1A Landspinner High Mobility Package An improvement over the older Type-M0 series landspinners first used on the Burai Frames. These newer landspinners are similar to those used by the Britannian Gloucester with some cross-development from the Lancer's Type-M2A Landspinners. These Landspinners are quite superior over the older system but are not as tuned as the Type-M2A Series. Type-S3 Advanced Arm Guards ' A development of the earlier Type-S1 Arm Guards first used by the Burai these new Type-S3 Arm Guards are quite different for data drawn from battles with the Lancelot Seventh Generation Knightmare allowed the creation of a forearm mounted Arm Guard that sports a single Radiant Wave Shield Emitter built-in similar to that of the Lancelot's arm-mounted Blaze Luminous shields. These Arm Guards allow the pilot block enemy attacks similar to chest-mounted Radiant Wave Shield Emitter on the Lancer. '''Type-E1D Duel-Eye Camera and Sensor System ' Similar to Guren's own Duel-Eye Camera and Sensor System just with a secondary Type-F7E Factsphere Camera and Sensor System mounted on the forehead of the Knightmare. '''Type-F3D Air Glide Wing Backpack Yet another carryover from the Lancer is the option to equip the Type-F3D Air Glide Wing Backpack which allows the Burai-II to be able to fly. This is a first for Burai Series Knightmares and when equipped the Burai-II is known as the MBF-12A/F3D Burai-II Flight Type. Variants History Trivia